Link/ Nicholas Blak
Appearance Link is a slim yet athletic, cute young boy who is unusually tall for his age standing at the height of 5ft. He has tan skin-color, and a angular jawline. He has blue eyes and long golden-yellow hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his pointy ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. Abilities Heads-up display (HUD): Status Window: '''This is a mental command that brings up a window that shows Link's status, name, class, body condition, mana points, level, attributes, title, money and attribute points. '''Inventory Window: '''This is a mental command that brings up a window that shows all the items Link has obtained and stored including the clothes he wears and the weapons he has obtained and equipped. . '''Skill List Window: '''This is a mental command that brings up a window that shows a list of all the skills Link has learned. When the skill window is selected it shows all the current information about that skill. '''Interactive Map Window: Quest Window: 'This is a mental command that brings up a window that shows a list of all the quests Link has aquired. When the quest window is selected it shows all the quests that have been accomplished and the ones that are still active. '???????? ?? ?????: ['''Not yet accessible]' '''Skills' Courageous: Link possesses incredible amount of courage that gives him the strength to stand up to any foe no matter how much stronger they are, the strength to persevere no matter how dire the situation. Jack of all Trades: '''Link (Nick) is remarkably proficient with a wide variety of weapons, instruments, and other items, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. This is Link's most astounding ability, he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several weeks or months for even the most gifted knights, soldiers, and mages. Shortly after acquiring the Kokiri sword and Deku shield with no previous training, he began learning advanced fighting techniques by sheer instinct. '''Animal Charisma: Animals feel at ease and become friendly towards Link. This allows Link to tame monsters with ease. This also affects Demihumans and Beastfolks with animal attributes, to an extent. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat goofy and kind attitude, Link is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Link determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Equipment Armor Kokiri Tunic: '''The standard green comfortable clothes that the Kokiri children wear, originally link only wore a large Kokiri Polo Shirt with a belt around the waist to make it look like he was wearing a kilt. He later grew to fit the shirt and he now wears green shorts to match his shirt. '''Travelers Boots: '''A set of brown hardened leathery boots that's good for adventuring and traveling long distances. '''Weapons Kokiri Sword: '''In essence, the Kokiri sword is a smaller version of the longsword but longer than a dagger or dirk, having many of the same parts including a generally double-edged blade, cross-guard, grip, and pommel. 'The blade of the sword has silver color and shine to it, a U-shaped brown cross-guard that has a red jewel impeded in the middle with gold edges surrounding it to form a star, and a grip wrapped in brown strong material. The Kokiri Sword was made by The Great Deku Tree as birthday gift to link in his tenth birthday and it's one of the few things that Link ever cherishes. "''Link my child, its dangerous to go alone take this blade it'll shall protect in the future to come." -The Great Deku Tree to Link '''The Morph Shield: '''The Morph Shield gives Link great defensive power and can evolve and transform to become even stronger. It is a magical shield that transform under specific conditions to increase defenses and fighting proficiency.